A Reason
by Cake Factory
Summary: /For Infantrum challenge/Akhirnya ia mengerti. Alasan mengapa Kaname selalu bersikap lembut padanya./KanaYuu/RnR? :D


Butiran kristal turun dari langit, menutupi bumi dengan indahnya. Serpihan kecil es-es yang berbentuk indah, membuat suasana di luar menjadi dingin dan… sepi.

Salju yang turun dengan perlahan, membawa ketenangan. Bagi bumi, maupun penghuninya.

Salju bisa juga dikatakan sebagai penjaga. Mereka perlahan turun dan menutupi sebagian tanah, secara tidak langsung, menyuruh para penghuni bumi yang tenang untuk beristirahat dan menghangatkan diri mereka di rumah masing-masing. Mungkin, mereka juga bersifat memanjakan. Mereka turun supaya manusia tak melakukan pekerjaan berat di luar sana.

Salju itu…

Baik dan menyenangkan, bukan?

Namun tak selamanya salju membawa ketenangan. Suatu saat, ia pun tak bisa mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di bawahnya.

**Cake Factory Present**

**KanameYuuki fiction**

**For Infantrum Challenge Under-Apreciated Pairing**

**Warning(s): gaje, abal, cacat, alur cepat**

**Disclaimer**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**A Reason © Cake Nightray Vessalius**

**Enjoy!**

Seorang gadis kecil tanpa dosa sedang terancam nyawanya. Di tengah siraman salju yang lembut, ada sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang mengancam hidupnya. Ditengah kesendiriannya, ia menatap buliran kristal, yang turun dari langit, dan jatuh di tangannya.

"Salju itu… apa?"

_Salju itu putih. Mereka bukan merah. Sesuatu yang indah._

Dan seorang penghisap darah yang kejam, datang menghampirinya. Dengan pandangan mata yang sangat haus akan sesuatu. Kedua taringnya yang mulai terlihat di balik bibirnya, membuat sang gadis ketakutan.

Sebuah permintaan yang disampaikan langsung oleh sang monster, namun tanpa menunggu persetujuan. Dengan cepat, ia berlari untuk menyergap bocah kecil itu dan ia ingin secepatnya untuk menancapkan taringnya di lehernya. Menghisap darah sang gadis, untuk mendapatkan kehangatan di malam salju yang dingin, namun dengan cara yang salah.

_Takut. Takut… Vampir akan memakanku…_

Dan andai saja, seseorang tak datang menolongnya, mungkin gadis kecil itu telah berakhir dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Mengotori keanggunan salju dibawahnya dengan warnanya. Noda miliknya. Dari bagian tubuh yang terkoyak dengan kasar.

Seseorang, datang menolongnya. Dengan satu tangan, pria itu menembus leher vampir yang ada di hadapannya. Darah yang membekas di tangannya, ia merasakannya sedikit dengan lidahnya. Matanya yang semerah darah itu, menatap tajam. Sedikit mengerikan. Namun, kedua iris itu, terlihat indah.

Dia bukanlah orang jahat. Karena dia menyelamatkan sang gadis. Mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. Orang yang jahat, tidak mungkin akan seperti itu, kan?

Pertemuan pertama; di bawah siraman kristal langit.

.

Ia, yang tak mempunyai segalanya, kemudian dibawa ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Sebuah rumah dengan perapian yang menyala. Dan penghuni yang kebapakan. Yang pasti akan memperlakukan sang gadis dengan baik; seperti anaknya sendiri.

Berawal dari sebuah pudding.

Bocah itu baru menyadari. Bahwa orang baik yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, adalah jenis yang sama dengan monster yang akan memakannya. Dari sepasang taring yang berhasil tertangkap oleh pandangannya.

Perlahan, tangannya terjulur. Seakan ingin memastikan hal yang barusan dilihatnya. Perlahan, dan akhirnya taring itu tersentuh oleh jarinya yang rapuh.

_Takut. Takut… vampir akan memakanku._

Dan kemudian, tubuh anak itu bergetar. Terkejut. Takut; karena takut kalau-kalau pria di hadapannya akan memperlakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan orang jahat saat malam itu.

Rasanya sedikit sakit, bukan? Ditolak oleh gadis kecil manis yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Mungkin saja, ia masih butuh waktu. Untuk melupakan semuanya. Atau… memang seharusnya dia yang harus menghilang dari pandangan sang gadis, supaya ia tak lagi gemetar ketakutan seperti itu?

"Aku akan pulang."

"Pulang? Ke tempat itu?" pria yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya berusaha mencegah kepulangannya. Karena dia tahu, tempat yang dituju berbeda. Dan lebih 'kejam'.

Mau tak mau, ia harus pulang. Karena itu rumahnya. Walau apapun yang ada di dalamnya, tempat itu hanyalah satu-satunya tempat untuknya.

.

"Orang itu mengatakan; wanita adalah permaisuri yang natural. Karena setiap wanita itu indah. Dan mulai sekarang pun, aku juga berpikir untuk menamaimu putri 'Yuuki'. Tidak apa, kan?"

Sementara pria berkacamata itu berbicara, sang gadis yang kini diberi nama 'Yuuki' hanya berdiam sambil menatap salju d luar sana melalui jendela. Seakan mencari sesuatu di tengah salju.

Dari hari ke hari pun, ia melakukan hal yang sama; selalu melihat salju dari balik jendela. Seperti merindukan seseorang. Dan bahkan, ia tak mau menggetarkan pita suaranya untuk sekedar menyapa orang yang menjadi ayah angkatnya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam, dan menunggu.

.

Suatu pagi, ayah angkatnya, dengan sengaja memanggil seseorang yang pernah menolongnya ke rumah. Samar-samar, telinga Yuuki menangkap suara yang dirindukan olehnya. Dari balik pintu, ia mengintip. Dan orang itu berada di sana.

Dengan perlahan, ia menutup pintu kembali. Bergegas masuk, untuk mengganti pakaian. Mungkin ia ingin terlihat sempurna di hadapan orang itu. Namun, belum selesai ia memakai pakaiannya, pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh ayahnya. Dengan cepat, ia menyusup ke dalam selimut yang ada di hadapannya.

Sang ayah memanggilnya untuk melihat keadaan Yuuki. Dan ia datang. Berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatapnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, lalu jatuh di lantai. Tanpa disangka, tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Dan dari sanalah ia mengetahui. Bahwa orang, yang bernama Kaname, itu adalah orang yang baik. Ia tidak menyeramkan. Karena ia berbeda dengan monster lainnya.

Kau senang menyadari hal itu. Dan saat ia berbalik dan akan pergi, kau menarik sweaternya. Memberi sebuah isyarat untuk tetap tinggal disana. Lalu kau memanggil namanya.

"Kana…me. Kaname."

Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya. Sebuah senyum yang menandakan sebuah kepercayaan baru telah lahir. Membuat sang pangeran merasa lega.

Hari berganti bulan. Dan bulan berganti menjadi tahun. Hari itu, tepat setahun saat kau pertama kali diselamatkan olehnya. Dan kini, ia telah menjadi orang yang lembut di matamu. Sosok yang berarti.

.

Dan semakin lama, gadis itu semakin tumbuh. Semakin besar, beranjak remaja.

"Kaname-sama itu vampir, kan?" tanyanya pada sang ayah.

"Ya. Tapi dia orang yang berbeda." Jawab sang ayah singkat. Yuuki hanya tersenyum.

Sebuah kebiasaan sejak ia kecil, jika bertemu Kaname, ia selalu lari dan memeluknya. Dan saat ini, ia merindukan tubuh yang hangat itu. Yang selalu membalas pelukannya, lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut. Perlakuan, yang setiap orang pasti menganggap, sebagai perlakuan khas anak kecil.

Tapi, pelukan itu adalah sesuatu yang dianggap lebih, oleh Kaname. Sesuatu yang ia lakukan seakan ingin melindungi tubuh yang rapuh di hadapannya itu. Bukan sekedar perlakuan untuk anak kecil pada umumnya.

.

Yuuki telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang anggun. Dan perlahan, perasaannya mulai tumbuh. Terpaku pada sikap lembut yang ia lakukan kepadanya, juga senyumnya yang lembut seperti salju itu, membuatnya senang untuk selalu berada di sisi Kaname.

Tapi, walau ia sudah sebesar itu, Yuuki masih selalu saja merasa bahwa Kaname masih memperlakukan seperti anak-anak, seperti ia memperlakukanmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tidak mau. Yuuki tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil lagi. Walaupun Kaname masih sering tersenyum hangat padanya, tapi ia ingin senyuman itu memiliki arti lain yang lebih. Lebih bila dibandingkan senyuman untuknya saat sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan juga… ia ingin Kaname melihatnya bukan sebagai anak-anak lagi.

.

Malam pesta dansa.

Di balkon, Yuuki bertemu empat mata dengan Kaname. Membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Selain itu, Yuuki juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Sebuah pelukan hangat pada Yuuki. Pelukan yang lembut namun seakan tak ingin lepas. Miliknya yang tak akan ia biarkan untuk lari. Pelukan yang diartikan; bahwa ia ingin gadis di pelukannya untuk selalu ada di sisinya. Menemaninya. Selalu.

"Kaname-senpai. Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil?" tanya Yuuki.

"Aku tak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil, Yuuki. Semua yang kulakukan, aku tak pernah memandangmu seperti anak kecil tersesat yang butuh pertolongan. Di mataku, kau selalu dewasa. Bersinar seperti sebuah permata."

Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Yuuki. Lalu seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang manis.

Akhirnya ia mengerti. Mengapa Kaname selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Itu karena dirinya lebih berharga dari apapun. Bagai permata yang sangat indah, namun rapuh dan bisa hancur dalam sekali sentuh. Namun Kaname selalu berhati-hati untuk itu. Maka dari itu, ia selalu memperlakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan. Karena ia tak ingin, orang yang sangat berarti baginya, terluka.

**O W A R I**

Rekor. Bikin oneshot cuma butuh waktu 1,5 jam. Cihuy XD

Terimakasih untuk laptopku yang dengan setia menemani di kala lampu mati di rumah, dan memberikan tontonan yang telah memberikan inspirasi. Karenanya, jadilah fic singkat ini.

Satu hutang challenge kelar! YEAH! XD *nebar confetti*

**Review?**

**.Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
